Sacred Flora Mordlim
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30947 |no = 1612 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 86 |animation_idle = 144 |animation_move = 144 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66 |normal_distribute = 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 10, 7, 7, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87 |bb_distribute = 14, 13, 12, 8, 8, 6, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108 |sbb_distribute = 13, 12, 7, 6, 5, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114 |ubb_distribute = 12, 10, 6, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Given her staggering power, scholars have advanced many theoretical explanations for Mordlim's interest in otherworldly technologies. One such theory holds that Mordlim was originally a comparatively weak Earth spirit that used otherworldly technologies to survive in a brutal environment. If this theory is accurate, and had Mordlim devoted her energies toward her own kind and Ishgria's environment, she likely would have restored life to that war-torn land and aided those as powerless as she had once been. |summon = The land ravaged by war, the meek persecuted... I will use all of the wisdom I have gained to spare them from this fate! |fusion = You...weaklings... This is how you gain strength, then. Human ingenuity is a remarkable thing. |evolution = Even a mere blade of grass lives as we do. My dream is of a world where even the lowest are never trampled underfoot! | hp_base = 6447 |atk_base = 2316 |def_base = 2752 |rec_base = 2239 | hp_lord = 8376 |atk_lord = 2905 |def_lord = 3424 |rec_lord = 2795 | hp_anima = 9493 |rec_anima = 2497 |atk_breaker = 3203 |def_breaker = 3126 |def_guardian = 3722 |rec_guardian = 2646 |def_oracle = 3275 |rec_oracle = 3242 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 45 |ls = Mocking's Shell |lsdescription = 60% boost to Def, max HP, negates all status ailments, boosts damage reduction when guarding & slight damage reduction for 2 turns when damage taken exceeds certain amount |lsnote = 10% guard mitigation & 20% reduction after 5000 damage |bb = Glimmering Buds |bbdescription = 16 combo Earth attack on all foes, probable random status ailment infliction, hugely boosts Def for 3 turns, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn & Spark damage reduction for 1 turn |bbnote = 75% chance to inflict ailments, 170% Def & 25% Spark mitigation |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 390 |sbb = Atrophy Progress |sbbdescription = 23 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction, hugely boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns, hugely boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns, boosts damage reduction when guarding for 3 turns & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn |sbbnote = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50%, 70% Atk to Def, 160% Atk & 10% guard mitigation |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 23 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 23 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = Unblemished Aeternae |ubbdescription = 25 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, enormous 2 turn Atk, Def reduction, random status ailment infliction, enormously boosts Def for 3 turns & 75% damage reduction for 3 turns |ubbnote = 80% reduction, 100% chance to inflict ailments & 350% Def |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 1600 |es = Purifying Blossom |esitem = |esdescription = Negates all status ailments and critical damage & damage taken boosts BB gauge |esnote = Fills 2-3 BC |evofrom = 30946 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Boosts Def relative to how high remaining HP is |omniskill1_2_note = 0.5% boost per 1% HP remaining, 50% boost total at full HP |omniskill2_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Damage taken boosts BB gauge |omniskill2_1_note = Fills 2-3 BC |omniskill3_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Negates elemental damage |omniskill3_2_sp = 20 |omniskill3_2_desc = Negates Def ignoring damage |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Enhances SBB's huge boost to Def relative to Atk effect |omniskill4_1_note = +10% boost. 80% Atk to Def total |omniskill4_2_sp = 10 |omniskill4_2_desc = Allows BB's Spark damage reduction effect to last for 2 turns |omniskill4_3_sp = 20 |omniskill4_3_desc = Allows BB/SBB's 50% damage reductions to last for 2 turns |omniskill4_4_sp = 30 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds status ailment negation for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_sp = 30 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds huge BB gauge boost when guarding for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = Fills 8 BC |notes = |addcat = Rulers of Ishgria |addcatname = Mordlim2 }}